The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Baby Pink`.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create new compact Anthurium cultivars that are suitable for smaller containers and that have a freely clumping growth habit, strong plant growth, attractive spathe color, numerous inflorescences and leaves, and good post-production longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on Jan. 24, 1994 of the Inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 9419 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code No. 923 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Baby Pink` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in the autumn of 1995.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.